


I'll Show You Soft

by WodensSkadi



Series: Drabbles & Prompts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Andy wanted some good ol fashioned Hog fucking Rat, M/M, May have wrote more than a normal drabble length, no beta on drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: Roadhog is tired from the recent weeks on the run. He's tired of watching Junkrat survive on too little sleep. They get a hotel and allow themselves to breathe.Drabble reward for Andy





	I'll Show You Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefuckistevvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/gifts).



> A while back I was doing a major cleaning of my bedroom and offered drabbles to people who could guess what was under my bed. Andy nailed it. And is also a precious bean that I lurve *smorches*

Dark hardwood floors, pristine white drapery, and plush pillows and linens greeted the filthy junkers as they opened the door to the swanky hotel room Roadhog had insisted they splurge on upon their arrival to Italy.

Junkrat let out a low whistle as he stepped in and dropped their bags of gear on the provided desk and office chair. “Sure this doesn’t make us suits for staying here?”

Roadhog grunted and slid his arms around the beanpole of a man before him. “Don’t care.”

Junkrat cackled and leaned back against the man’s hefty stomach. “Guess it don’t matter, seeing as how the cards we used were lifted. Still stickin’ it to those drongos.”

A thick rubber mask nuzzled into Junkrat’s patchy hair. “Showers bigger.”

Orange eyes peered up at the underside of Roadhog’s mask with a mischievous smirk. “Trying to cross shower sex off yer list, big ‘un?”

Roadhog snorted and released the other junker. “Tired of bird baths,” he said before walking farther into the room. He pressed down on the bed with a sledgehammer of a fist to test how supportive the mattress was and how sturdy the frame would do. It would suffice. “Gonna shower. Order food.”

“Right-o! Hope these posh pricks gotta kids menu. Dunno why they try selling uncooked meat as world-class eatin’ in half these places. Here we are, eating whatever we can find, and these fuckers eat bugs for fun!” Junkrat groused as he flopped in an armchair. Located nearby was a side table that held a menu and a self-service screen. 

“Escargot is considered a delicacy,” Roadhog explained. “And those were bugs - you liked them,” he said with a chuckle and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Yeah, well my delicate sensibilities can’t stand - wait! Those were bugs?!” he hollered in shocked dismay. “Think I’m gonna be sick.”

By the time they both showered the food had arrived via a small robotic carrier. Junkrat hissed at it and Roadhog fought the urge to kick the damn thing once he retrieved the multiple trays worth of food Junkrat had ordered. It may not have been an omnic but anything robotic still made his skin crawl. 

Junkrat relaxed on the bed in one of the fluffy robes provided and Roadhog had slipped on a pair of worn sweatpants, his favorite to lounge in, before joining him. The bed felt almost too soft and comfortable after spending so much time slumming it or sleeping on the ground. Roadhog had been determined to rest in the lap of luxury and give him and Junkrat a well deserved and long overdue vacation.

“C’mere Rat,” Roadhog said.

Thin, knobbly fingers hesitated on the lid of a tray set nearby, “Don’t ya wanna eat?”

“Maybe later.”

Now, that caught Junkrat’s attention. Hog never hesitated to scarf down a meal. He crawled over as best he could since he had removed his prosthetic limbs for his shower. He squawked when Roadhog effortlessly lifted him and laid him upon on his wide front. “What’s wrong Hoggy?”

“Nothing. Just relax.” Roadhog’s heavy hands trailed down to grasp his stumps and massage them. 

A moan left Junkrat’s lips and he rubbed his face against the warm chest below him. “Yer me best mate.”

“I’m your only mate,” Roadhog chuckled.

“Don’t make it any less true or special,” Junkrat argued softly. All of the power in Roadhog’s massive hands, which normally wrought horrific destruction upon foes, was focused on easing the constant ache in Junkrat’s amputated limbs. The insane urge to purr contentedly overcame Junkrat, but he made do with a hum and pressed grateful kisses into Roadhog’s hairy chest.  
“Been going hard lately,” Roadhog said and pressed a kiss on top of Rat’s patchy hair. “You haven’t slept much.”

Strong hands trailed all along Junkrat’s body, easing the pain in his stumps, the constant ache in his back from poor posture, and the tight muscles stretched across his skinny frame. After a while the bomber was a gooey mess, mumbling incoherently. 

“Hm?” Roadhog asked.

“Just don’t get it. Gone days without sleep. Little kip here or there on my couch in the shed and I’m right as rain.”

“We’ve been on the run. Don’t have a proper bed for you to stumble back to out here.” Roadhog’s fingers slid under the robe Junkrat wore and trailed along the back of his thighs. While Junkrat may have gone long stretches without sleep back in Junkertown, he eventually made his way back to Roadhog’s bed and curled up against him. He slept like the dead knowing Roadhog had his back there.

“Going old and soft on me, big boy?” Junkrat giggled in jest.

“I feel soft to you?” he chuckled and brought Junkrat’s pelvis down against his hips so his erection pressed against the cleft of Junkrat’s ass.

“Hooley dooley, Hoggy, that ‘cause of me?” Junkrat felt the tingling of butterflies build in his lower abdomen and his body responded in kind to Roadhog’s impressive arousal.

“Don’t see any other irradiated slip of a man in here.”

“Piss off. I’m the sexiest thing ya ever saw.”

Roadhog’s bellowing laughter shook Junkrat off of the man’s lap with an indignant yelp. 

“Oi! Thought ya were being nice ta me! What gives?” he groused.

There was a shift of sheets and a groan from the bed frame as Roadhog rolled over and pinned Junkrat against the mattress. “I am being nice. Now, shut up.”

The huge junker pushed Junkrat’s robe above his ass and massaged the thin cheeks, spreading them apart for inspection. “You get off while fingering yourself?”

Junkrat cackled, no shame or embarrassment in his tone, “Was just getting a head start. Whenever you get all focused on us taking showers ya want sex, after. The words you’re looking for are, ‘Thank you, Junkrat.’”

A wide, wet tongue lapped against his loosened hole instead, and Junkrat mewled appreciatively. “Oh, Hoggy...so good to your ol’ Rat.”

Roadhog continued eating the skinny man out, fighting the urge to snort in amusement. He wasn’t wasting the opportunity to engage in one of his favorite sex acts to argue with Rat about their ages. Instead, he pressed his tongue inside, twisting and thrusting it in and out until Junkrat rocked back against his face.

Pressing a sloppy kiss to the relaxed hole he pulled a container of lube from his sweats. He scooted up the bed so that he could spoon Junkrat and reach down and slide a finger into him.

“Fuck…! C’mon, Hoggy! M’ready!” Junkrat whined and twisted onto his side, pressing into his partner’s warmth. “Already stretched in the shower.”

“Your knobbly stick fingers can’t get you stretched enough for my cock and you know it. Just shut up and try not to nut before I get in you,” Roadhog said. It had happened before. A few times actually. Roadhog had learned to hold back on dirty talk while fingering his partner open. A few dirty comments and strokes against his prostate and Junkrat would go off like a rocket. So he chose to silently shove fingers inside Junkrat and listen to him pant and blather on.

A combination of loosened muscles and Junkrat’s infuriating and persistent demands for Roadhog to “hurry up already, ya cunt,” pushed Roadhog to shove his sweats low enough to pull his cock free and he pressed it against Junkrat’s hole.

“Ya gonna be quiet if I give ya want ya want?” he growled, nudging the bulbous head against Rat’s well-lubed hole.

“Never! Now fucking put in me arse already!” he howled and arched his back, trying to impale himself.

If he didn’t love the man, Roadhog would have strangled him already. Instead, he slid a meaty paw of a hand down and gripped Junkrat’s thigh and held him open. Using the limb as leverage, as the hand beneath them held Junkrat’s hip, he pushed in slowly. The lanky junker keened and arched against him, his back curving around Roadhog’s gut.

Tightening his grip, Roadhog slid back and out, appreciating the unique tightness Junkrat’s ass offered. He rocked his hips up, shoving back inside and forcing a delighted groan from Junkrat. The man’s moans and giggles were what he’d been so desperate to hear over the last few weeks. No rough quickies, or sore muscles and joints preventing them from really enjoying themselves this time. With one hand holding Junkrat’s legs open, his other curled around his chest, keeping him close. He’d needed this closeness, the intensity they could share; it helped him feel normal.

Junkrat moaned and rocked back to meet Roadhog’s deep thrusts as best he could. His hand had neglected his own dick to feel the bulge in his stomach that appeared with every thrust. Physical proof of Roadhog’s penetration and arousal for him was the best drug; it always sent him to cloud nine. He couldn’t help the giggles and gasps that escaped him, despite his partner’s insistence for silence. He just felt too good.

“Come for me, Rat,” Roadhog growled in his ear. "Wanna hear you squeal for me.”

The hitch in Junkrat’s thrusting hips told Roadhog that dirty talk was still the quickest way to the man’s orgasm.

“Roadie, more. Please…! Wanna feel ya fill me! Use me, dammit!” he yelled.

With a grunt, Roadhog rolled Junkrat onto his stomach and plowed into him roughly with quick, harsh snaps of his hips, allowing his bulk to press him in deep enough to rub against the man’s prostate.

With a muffled shriek of Roadhog’s name, Junkrat came, clenching around Roadhog as the quick bursts of cum left his body and puddled beneath him.

Roadhog pulled out and stroked himself the rest of the way to completion, smirking at the mess he left on Junkrat’s back and ass.

“Ya know, I wouldn’t be so dirty if ya didn’t splooge all over me, fucker,” Junkrat huffed out.

A rumbling chuckle left Roadhog as he used the edges of Junkrat’s robe to mop up the mess. “Messy is a good look on you. I’ll just sponge you off later when I’m done with you.”

With an exaggerated and cat-like stretch Junkrat rolled over to face Roadhog. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Missed relaxing with you.”

“I knew you’d gone soft!”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love making new friends in the fandom and talking Roadrat - feel free to send me a message. :) You can find me on Tumblr: [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A8724BMM)


End file.
